Both Views
by Bored2Deth
Summary: This is my basic idea of what happened when Yugi solved the Puzzle. There will only be two chapters. One from Yugi's point of view and one from Yami's point of view. I hope you enjoy
1. Yugi's Point of View

Yugi fumbled with the puzzle pieces on his desk. He could feel the tears running down his cheeks. His grandfather hadn't told him he was leaving on an expedition so Yugi had been extremely worried when no one had called to make sure he was up.

Yugi sat there, wishing he had someone to talk to. He didn't have any friends, unless you counted Anzu, who never really talked to him anyways.

Yugi yawned and looked at the clock. The bright red numbers read 1:37 AM. He sighed and yawned again, wincing from the bruise on his face. Like every other day some older kid had stopped in the school grounds asking for money. Yugi was smart enough to know money in school was a bad thing unless you had friends, since he had none he never brought money and was safe from some bullies, others just beat him up for no reason. He looked down at the puzzle. Its shape was forming. Yugi smile and yawned again.

Yugi was tired but he couldn't sleep. His grandfather had told him a story about the puzzle. He had said it was called the Millennium Puzzle and whoever solved it got a wish. He still felt tears streaming down his face, some landing on the desk, some on the puzzle. He didn't know what it was but something was saying to finish the puzzle tonight and Yugi knew he wouldn't be able to sleep if he didn't.

Yugi continued putting the pieces of the puzzle together. Finding it strange it was easier to put together when he was crying and feeling terrible. Yugi sniffled. He knew the reason no one ever wanted to be around him. He was weak and useless. He couldn't help anyone because those who could help would just say he was in the way. Then he saw a piece of the puzzle looking at him, almost glaring as if to say

"Stop insulting yourself its getting on my nerves." Yugi just looked away wondering he thought the puzzle was talking to him.

Yugi yawned again looking at the clock. 2:48 AM. He sighed and went back to the puzzle. The piece with the eye catching his glimpse again. He sat there putting piece after piece in. hearing the click that meant they were the right piece.

Yugi went to grab another piece of the puzzle and gasped when he saw he only had one left. It was the one with the Eye of Horus on the front that was glaring at him earlier. He picked it up and put it right above the hole it fit in and said

"You grant wishes right? Well I wish I had a friend. Someone who would care for me and be with me in my hardest times." After he asked his wish he put the piece in and the puzzle glowed blinding him with its light.

Yugi opened his eyes and gasped. There was someone standing in front of him. If Yugi hadn't known without a doubt that he was an only child he could of swore he had a twin. There were a few slight differences though. This look-a-like had blond streaks going through his hair. He was also taller than Yugi and didn't have rounded features like Yugi. Instead he had sharp features that fit him perfectly. And instead of warm amethyst eyes his were hard crimson. He also sensed an aurora of confidence, strength, and control which Yugi instinctively shrank away from. The other noticed him backing away and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you the one who solved the puzzle?" he asked. To afraid to speak Yugi nodded his head.

"What's your name?" the older asked

"Why do you want to know?" Yugi said gaining a glare from the other

"I said what's your name?"

"Why?" Yugi asked again. The other came closer. Yugi tried to back away but the older had put his hand on his shoulder making it impossible to move.

"I'll ask one more time. What. Is. Your. Name." the older asked again. Yugi gulped and tried to keep his voice low

"Yugi." He said the other let his shoulder go and Yugi put his hand on it to try and make it stop hurting. He was pretty sure he was going to have a few finger like bruises on his shoulder. He glared at the other who just looked at him smiling.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?" he asked. Yugi kept glaring at him but it faded when the other started to leave.

"Wait!" he called. The other turned around and looked at him waiting for a good reason to stay, Yugi was wondering too.

/Why would he stay? I'm just some useless kid who solved a puzzle. I don't blame him for wanting to leave/ Yugi heard a groan from across the room. He looked up and saw the other was in front of him again

"Didn't I say to stop insulting yourself?" Yugi just stared at him, feeling slightly relieved he hadn't been hearing things earlier, but also extremely freaked out this person knew what he was thinking. Yugi shrank back slightly and whimpered. The other's features softened and he sighed. He turned to leave when Yugi got the courage to say something.

"Please don't leave. I don't want to be alone again." He said with pleading eyes. The other smiled and walked back over. Yugi couldn't place it but the figure looked like he had just won something. When the figure was in front of him again they didn't say anything until Yugi yawned again. He looked at the clock. It read 4:57 AM.. Yugi sighed and he felt a hand on his shoulder again.

"It's late. You should go to bed." His other said. Yugi looked at him with a face that said 'who are you and what did you do with the guy who was here earlier'. The person chuckled but Yugi knew he was right. It was Saturday tomorrow so it didn't matter how late he slept in. he went over to the bed a laid down as the other sat at the end of the bed. Yugi had one thing to ask before he went to sleep though.

"Umm excuse me," he said. The other looked at him "What's your name?" he saw the boy smile as he came up with his answer

"Well," he began "If I remember correctly you are my light. My Hikari. So in basic that would make me your dark, your Yami." He said. Yugi just looked at him confused.

"Well I don't get what you just said but I'm pretty sure you said that your name was Yami." The other nodded.

"Well then Yami goodnight and I'll see you in the morning." Yugi smiled and went to sleep.

"Goodnight Yugi, goodnight my light."

**End Of This Part**

Well I hope you liked the first part and enjoy the second part when its up


	2. Yami's Point of View

Okay real quick

//Yami thought\\

/Yugi thought\ 

okay? I thought I should clear that up...

Yami listened as he heard the puzzle pieces click in place. He had been in the puzzle one, two millennia? He lost track. Yami listened as the voice putting the puzzle together spoke. He figured whoever it was didn't realize they were talking aloud but he didn't mind. For Ra knows how long he had sat in dark silence and with whoever it was putting the puzzle together for some reason with every click it got brighter and with the voice always talking it wasn't really quiet. Yami listened as the voice continued talking. So far he had figured out that whoever it was lived alone with someone named Grandpa and that person left without telling his Light. Well that was Yami's guess at least. Who else but his Light would have nearly gotten the puzzle complete? He also learned that his Light was picked on and no one was ever nice to him other than something named Anzu, which he decided not to trust.

"Please my Light," he said "Please don't stop until you complete the puzzle." Yami knew he wouldn't get a reply. It was silent for awhile other than the slight clicking of puzzle pieces. Then his Light did start talking again he wished it would stop. The Light was insulting itself. At the time he didn't care whether the Light could hear him or not but he said what he was thinking anyways.

"Stop insulting yourself it's getting on my nerves." The voice stopped momentarily along with the clicking. It started up again but the voice didn't say anything for awhile. It was getting brighter and brighter until it was just bright enough to see his surroundings. The voice spoke again.

"You grant wishes right?" it said "Well I wish I had a friend. Someone who would care for me and be with me in my hardest times." The voice stopped and there was one final click. The puzzle burst into light momentarily blinding Yami.

When Yami opened his eyes he was no longer in the puzzle. He was in a small room.

//What a dump\\ he thought. He heard something behind him. He turned and saw a small tri-color haired boy backing away from him. He looked at him confused and raised an eyebrow.

// Is he the one who solved the puzzle? He doesn't look to confident.\\ he decided to find out.

"Are you the one who solved the puzzle?" he asked. The boy nodded. Yami was slightly disappointed that the boy hadn't spoken.

"What's your name?" he asked. The boy looked at him.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked. Yami glared at him. He didn't like defiance.

"I said what's your name?" he asked again, this time more fiercely.

"Why?" the boy asked again. Yami glared at him again and grabbed his shoulder. The boy tried to back away but Yami had a good grip on his shoulder. The kid wasn't going anywhere.

"I'll ask you one more time. What. Is. Your. Name." he ordered. The boy looked down in defeat.

"Yugi." He said. Yami smiled as the boy glared up at him holding his now free shoulder.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?" Yugi just continued glaring at him. Yami sighed and turned to leave. When he was about halfway across the room he heard the boy call

"Wait!" Yami turned to look at the boy. Then he heard something in the back of his mind.

/Why would he stay? I'm just some useless kid who solved a puzzle. I don't blame him for wanting to leave.\ Yami was first slightly shocked.

// so we get a mind link huh.\\ then Yami re-went over what Yugi said and groaned walking back over. Yugi looked up.

"Didn't I say to stop insulting yourself?" Yami asked. Yugi shrank back and whimpered. Yami felt his anger melt slightly then turned to leave. Less than half way there he heard a small voice.

"Please don't leave. I don't want to be alone again." Yami smirked in victory and walked back over. The just stood there staring at each other, well until Yugi yawned and looked towards some lighted box. Yami put his hand on his shoulder again, this time in a gesture of friendship.

"It's late. You should go to bed." His response was a look that said 'who are you and what happened to the other guy'. Yami couldn't help but chuckle. Yugi started towards his bed and lay down while Yami sat at the end. Yugi looked at him.

"Umm excuse me," Yami looked at him "What's your name?" Yami thought a moment. He could only think of one answer.

"Well," he began "If I remember correctly you are my Light, my Hikari. So in basic that you make me your dark, your Yami." He concluded. Yugi just stared at him confused.

"Well I don't get what you just said but I'm pretty sure you said your name was Yami." Yami nodded. Yugi spoke again

"Well then Yami goodnight and I'll see you in the morning." Yugi said turning on his side.

//Is this my new mission? To protect this boy and keep him safe?\\ Yami couldn't stop a smile from grazing his lips.

"Goodnight Yugi, goodnight my Light."

**The End**

Well I hope you liked it although it was somewhat short. I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
